Friends?
by swordie
Summary: After Sigma's latest defeat, he seeks recovery while thinking of a new plan. He gets Vile to do some jobs for him. While on one of those jobs, Vile starts to feel something unusual after he meets a certain nurse reploid.
1. Chapter 1

One day, in a dark abandoned research facility, a dark monstrous figured entered. He appeared to be a machine with glowing green arms, legs, and abdomen, with rocky like legs, hands, and head. He limped across towards the computer room turning on computer after computer. He was looking for valuable combat data, but to no avail. After hours of searching, he gave up and sat on what appeared to be large heap of discarded reploid and mechaneloid bodies, about to recover from his recent defeat.

"Blasted maverick Hunters, what will it take to get rid of you!!!!"

With his last shout, a computer began to run. As he was about to enter his sleep to begin his self repair, the computer was releasing powerful sounds of gunfire and explosions. Awoken by the sounds the recreated battle scenes he approached the computer screen and watched every battle of the three famed maverick hunters X, Zero, and Axl.

"Interesting….so they hunted the ones they cared about. I think this one _**WILL**_ work."

As he was to begin planning his latest assault on the hunters, the door opened.

"Vile, you're late."

The reploid that entered the room wore a purple helmet with a "V" shaped visor, and had a cloak from his neck down to his feet.

"Sorry, had some business to take care of."

"Just as long as you know what to do"

"Naturally"

"Good, I need you to……

**Maverick Hunter Base**

With Sigma "gone"…again, the number of maverick incident went down drastically and the hunters are taking a long deserved break.

X, Zero, and Axl went to the city, with their navigators to kill time and make most of the free time they had.

**Arcade**

**Street Racer 3**

_1__st__ Axl_

_2__nd__ X_

_3__rd__ Zero_

"That was fun huh guys?!"

"Yeah but what do we do now? Zero can you think of something"

Still caught up in his current loss Zero didn't hear X's question.

cough I…ah….I was caught off guard at the start of the race. cough

"Don't be a sore loser Zero" laughs

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"**

"Calm down Zero"

"Hmph!"

"Axl, you shouldn't tease Zero like that"

"Yeah, sorry"

"So what do we do now? Zero?"

"Don't know."

"Axl?"

"How about we check on the girls?"

"We don't think tha….. Hey!!! Axl, Wait up!!!"


	2. Girls day out

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Legal disclaimer I don't own any of the characters, Capcom does

While X and Zero tried to catch up with Axl, somewhere in another part of town the three navigators Alia, Pallette, and Layer are having their "personal" time.

**Salon Le Puff **(A/N: I know the name is stupid but I couldn't think of a better one.)

"Ahhh…. This is the way to relax"

"This feels so goooood."

Alia and Layer were given the full spa treatment massage, full body massage, and hair treatment.

"Oohh...This is so boring."

And Pallette was with them but she wasn't interested in getting pampered.

_A Few Hours Later_

"That was a good experience right, Layer?"

"Yeah. We should do that again sometime."

"Hey, let's go there next!"

Pallette was pointing to a clothes store.

As soon as they entered, they tried on the different clothes trying to find the right one.

"Alia, you're not going to buy anything?"

"No, I'm fine with what I have."

"But Layer, you to a lot."

"Oh. I see, still trying to look cute for Zero, huh?"

Upon hearing the comment Layer began blush, the color of her blush was so dark that even Zero's armor was put to shame.

"w..w..well how about you Pallette?"

"Well I found this but, I'm not sure if Axl will like it."

Showing a medium sized shirt with to pink hearts on the left side of the chest to the left shoulder.

"I don't think Axl would like it"

"It's not for him."

"Ahh…you're going to try and impress him."

"That's right!"

Meanwhile somewhere in the city X, Zero, and Axl were lost.

"Now where are we?"

"Um….X can you help me?"

"What is it Axl?"

X turned around to see what was wrong, much to his surprise Axl was surrounded be stray dogs.

"Uh-oh"

"Good boy, you wouldn't bite me now, would you?"

"Grrrrrrrr!!!!"

"ZERO!!!"

Zero was nowhere to be found

"This will hurt"

Then the dogs pounced at X and Axl.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!"

lick

"Hahahahahaha!!!!"

"Stop it boy!!"

lick

lick

"X! Axl! What's wrong?!"

"Ohh… Zero.. haha the dogs just wanted to play."

"Oh."

After a while the dogs left letting the hunters continue the search for their navigators.

"Now that that's over. Where could they be?"

"Look! There they are!"

"Good eye, Axl"

They spotted their navigators in a fast food establishment. Upon finding them X and Zero enter the store, but Axl got an idea for a prank.

"Hey, Alia"

"Hi, X"

The two reploids sat next to each other.

"Hi, Layer"

"Oh… h..h..hi Zero"

"Hey where's Axl?"

"Don't know? He right behind us just a minute ago"

Then a figure drop hanging on top of the table, it had Axl's body armor. So Pallette jumped up to hug it, but before she could hug him, he turned around after giving X and Alia a frightened look.

"Waah!!!"

Axl changed his face to look like a skull that belonged to a rotting copse. And with all of Pallette's strength, she punched Axl square on the face, which was enough to knock him out cold.

"Thaa..that hurt."

After a long chat, they decided to return to base on their way a bit of flirting to place.

"Hey Axl, do you like the shirt I bought?"

"Well..."

"Yes,Yes"

Pallette was anticipating a reply like "You look cute in that shirt" or something of that manner, but…

"You, look…"

"Yes!"

"Fat"

With that last line, Pallette snapped, she strangled Axl until his Face turned blue. In the end Zero and Layer had to carry him back, even tough there were some chaos and repairs to pay.


	3. Vile's attack

A/N: Still no reviews, but that's not going to stop me! HAHAHAlaughs into nothingness I don't own Megaman Capcom does.

Back at the hunters' base, Signas was reading a report while drinking some coffee, when he heard a ruckus down at the lobby. He knew there was nobody in the base besides him, because all hunters and their navigators left for vacation. So, he decided to check on it. When he reached the lobby, X and Zero were carrying Axl. Pallette was still upset, Alia and Layer greeted Signas before going to their rooms.

"What happened?" Signas asked

"It's a long story." Zero replied

Signas looked at the upset navigator and immediately knew what happened. He told X and Zero to bring Axl to his room, so he could rest. After X and Zero brought Axl to his room, Signas spoke with Pallette about what happened between her and Axl. Unknown to them, Vile was watching them from the outside, waiting for a chance to break in.

_**Few Hours Later**_

"Finally, those two are gone." Vile proclaimed

As soon as he was sure that Signas and Pallette were gone, he snuck in. Vile walked around the base looking for the R&D Lab, while searching for the lab, Vile heard footsteps. He decided to enter a nearby room, to avoid being caught. Vile peeked to see who the footsteps belonged to. He saw a regular hunter. As soon as the hunter was out of sight, he continued his search. After a few minutes, he found the R&D Lab. As he was about to enter the lab, he heard the voices of X and Alia coming from inside the lab.

"So, how was your day Alia?" asked X, offering Alia a cup of coffee

"It's was ok, the spa was a good gift, but nothing special." answered Alia, while sipping on the coffee

"Ok, calm down, X, even though it cost you 50,000 zennies for the each for them. At least, Alia said it was ok." X thought to himself.

"But, it would have been better, if you were there with me. Alia said smilingly facing X

X blushed until he was as red as a tomato.

Vile laughed until he got tired of their useless prattle. He then, readied his shoulder canon, and knocked down the door. X and Alia turned towards the door with their busters ready.

"Hello…." Vile said slyly

"Vile!!!!" X and Alia said in unison, aiming their buster a Vile

"Oh…what's this? Am I interrupting your date?" Vile said, aiming his canon towards X

"Shut up!!!" Alia shouted in reply

"Ouch. I feel sorry for you X!!!" Vile finished his sentence with a shot from his canon

As the fight was going on the noises were heard from the control room.

"What was that?!" Signas looked at the direction of the lab.

Signas went to the Lab with Zero and Layer.

X was able to dodge Vile's attack, Alia was blown off by the explosion, and then Vile aimed for the ceiling and buried X except for his head with ruble.

"I would've expected better from you."

Vile left the injured X, and walked toward a computer. As Vile was accessing the computer, he was shot at the back.

"I thought you were out." Vile looked down at Alia

He then picked up Alia by the neck with on hand, and punched her with the other until she fell unconscious.

"Don't disturb me." Warned Vile

He dragged the navigator by the hair, and moved beside the said computer. He then popped a disk into the computer, and typed some commands to look for the specific files.

"Data copy …. Commencing" The computer stated

As the computer was doing the specified task, Vile decided to "play" with X.

"Come on X, Wake up!!" Vile was driving his foot onto X's head

"Ugh...huh?" X awoke to the pain

"Finally, your up, I was getting worried that you died." Vile said picking up Alia in a sleeper hold like position.

"You, what are you going to do with her!!" X shouted trying to break free of the ruble

"I don't know, Should I shoot her or should I choke till she suffocates?" Vile answered, playing with X's emotions.

Signas, Zero and Layer arrived at the lab, only to see that Vile had Alia hostage. Around this time Alia woke up.

"So, you're awake too." Vile whispered to Alia.

"Let go of me!!" Alia commanded

"How did you get in here?!" Zero said, while readying his saber

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Vile said, tightening his hold on Alia and aiming his canon towards her head.

"I….can't….breath…" Alia gasped for air

"What do you want?" Signas asked, hoping to lower Vile's guard

"Data copy complete" the computer announced

Upon hearing this, Vile turned to get the disk. Zero saw this as an opportunity, he looked at Layer, and she understood. Zero and Layer drew their saber while charging towards Vile. Vile saw this and tossed Alia towards the wall. Layer was the first to attack Vile. He dodged the first, and then dashed and punched Zero square in his face, then threw Layer, by the hair, at Zero. Signas drew a gun and started to fire a Vile.

"Do you think you can beat me with that toy?" Vile walked towards Signas

"No, but this can!!" Signas revealed a saber and slashed Vile across the chest

"I'm impressed, but sadly, my armor's material is harder than before!" Vile shot Signas at his chest. The shot was strong but Signas barely survived.

As Vile was leaving, Singas pressed his com link, and announced that all available hunters prevent Vile's Escape.

"You think a few mediocre hunters can stop me." Vile dashed picking up Signas' saber

"There he is!! Fire!!" a random hunter commanded

An entire squad of hunter fired their buster and threw some grenades. Soon, smoke covered the hall, in which Vile was coming from.

"We got him!" a hunter announced, but their joy would soon disappear.

Two hunters stared at the smoke, then a red light glowed, and Vile dashed towards the hunters, slashing each of their limbs.

"Hmph..Too easy" Vile proclaimed as he left the hunters' base and most of the hunter in critical condition.


	4. New Partner?

After a while, Signas and most of the other hunters were able to move again, but with most of their top hunters in critical condition

"I can't believe he's back!" X stated driving his fist into the wall

"Calm down, X" Signas tried to keep X from being reckless for the time being

"But, because of him…." X trying not to remember what had just happened

"I know, we can't let this go, but we hardly have a choice" Signas replied holding the part of his body, where Vile had shot him.

"X, we can't do anything right now. Technically, you should be getting your repairs, and since Axl is our only available hunter." Signas stated so that X could calm down

"You're right, I will check on the others." X said leaving Signas

While X was checking to see if there were any casualties, Life Savor was busy trying to heal the other hunters.

"So, Life Savor, how are they?" Signas asked

"No fatal injuries, but they are all in critical condition." Life Savor replied not lifting his constantly serious face

"That means we have to stay out of the fight for now." Signas looking towards the injured hunters with worry

Meanwhile, in the abandoned research facility, Vile delivered the "data" to Sigma.

"This data is essential to my new plan." Sigma stared at the disk, before uploading the data to the facility's mainframe.

"It was boring, I was hoping for some kind of challenge from them." Vile still upset on how his victory went.

"As long as you do your job." Sigma said staring Vile in the eye

"I have another "item", I want you to retrieve." Sigma said as he about to enter a capsule to repair his body.

"What is it?" Vile starred at Sigma

"Apparently, while we were gone, there was a bit of disturbance in the far eastern headquarters."

"You mean the fight with the Rebellion army?" Vile looked towards Sigma

"Yes, it seems that they made an item called "Supra Force Metal" Sigma said fully knowing of its abilities

"So, you want me to go to Giga city and steal anything that left of the Supra Force Metal?" Vile itching for another fight, and he was ready to leave for his destination

"Wait!"

"What?" Vile looked at Sigma

"You will have a partner for this job." Sigma pushed a button opening a door on the other side of the room. Then a dark purple reploid entered the room

"This is Dynamo; he will be your partner starting now."

"No thanks, I rather work alone." Vile turned to leave

"Oooooooohhhhhhh… The legendary maverick Vile scared of a little mercenary." Dynamo insulted Vile

"Shut up! Or else I will remove that smug look on your face!" Vile aiming his canon, retaliating to Dynamo's comment

"Let's Rock!!" Dynamo taking out his twin saber

"Enough!!!" Sigma threw his sword in between the two mavericks as they were charging at each other

"Get your act together!!" the two stopped and looked at Sigma

"Now go and get me that Supra Force Metal!" As soon as Sigma finished, two looked at each other and left

"Oh, and Dynamo." Sigma called out to the mercenary

"What?"

"I want you to kidnap this reploid" Sigma threw a picture towards Dynamo

"Don't tell me you like her." Dynamo said after looking at the photo

"Just do it." Sigma commanded

Dynamo left and caught up with Vile, who was waiting for his partner on the helipad. Dynamo told Vile about the additional order, then the two left for their next destination: Giga City.

A//N: I decided to add the side of command mission as well. I'm also very proud of my work, so don't complain.


	5. kind healer

_**Giga City**_

After the whole incident with the Rebellion Army, and the eastern headquarters leader "Colonel Redips", Life returned to normal. The reploids had finished the reconstruction of the city and the other island facilities. Professor Gaudile, along with Cinnamon, began to live in Central Tower. Massimo became in charge of security. Marino went back to being a thief, but often came back to the city to visit Cinnamon. And Nana became the new leader of the city.

As life went on in Central Tower, Vile and Dynamo had warped to the outskirts of the city.

"So, the girl is in the city." Vile was still unsure as to why Sigma would want with a female reploid

"Yup, and according to my sources, so is the Supra Force Metal" Dynamo looking towards the top of the tower

"So, who takes what?" Dynamo asking about the two objectives

"How about I take the girl, and you take the metal." Vile told his "partner"

"How's bout we switch jobs?" Dynamo complained

"No, I want to see what's so special about her." Vile looked towards the top

"Fine"

As the two were walking towards the door, they spotted two preons guarding the door. As soon as they reached the entrance the two spoke to each one of them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" preon#1 shouted at the two mavericks

"State your purpose." Preon#2 asked for them, for what their purpose was coming through the first floor and not the direct line on the top floor.

"Hold on! We came from the eastern H.Q., and we are on vacation!" Dynamo lied to the two tin cans

"We're here because our navigator made a mistake in the coordinates." Vile tried to help Dynamo's lie to succeed

"Hold on." Preon#'s 1&2 processed the data to the security

"Proceed." The two preons opened the door towards the lobby

As the two went inside the city, they were amazed at the city and the citizens, they were so cheerful. When the reached the middle level lobby, they saw a statue of X, it had a gold plate. It read "X, the savior of the city."

"An odd place to put a statue." Dynamo stared at the statue with a questioning look

"Dynamo! Get on the transporter, we're going up!" Vile became serious after looking at the statue

"Ok, ok." Dynamo complied and got on the transporter after Vile was warped

On the top level, Cinnamon, Massimo, Marino, and Nana were talking with each other, trying to catch up with each other.

"So, Massimo, you decided to work here?" Marino asked

"Yeah, after the peace was restored, I was thinking of what I should do. Then I thought of X and what he does, so I decided to protect the reploids here." Massimo answered

"So, how about you Cinnamon?" Marino was also curious of her friend's life

"Nothing really. I'm still helping the professor. And I'm also a teacher for the kids." Cinnamon was happy as usual

"Well, I guess you're the same Marino?" Nana asked the pink thief

"Yeah, I still steal from others, only this time most of it goes to the needy." Marino answered proud of her "change"

"And to commemorate this little reunion, I brought gifts" Marino showed the gifts

Cinnamon got a new dress; Massimo got a figurine of the "original" Steel Massimo; and Nana got a wrapped package, curious of its content she opened it, which revealed a book.

"You can use that to attract X…" Marino whispered; half jokingly

'W...W…WHAT?!" Nana stared at the book, which was a copy of "Kama Sutra", and was also blushing at the comment

"Geez, I was only kidding." Marino was smiling at her reaction

"Shut up!" Nana was still blushing

Everyone was laughing, they each shared what they plan to do, and they shared jokes until they got hungry.

"Why don't we head out to eat? It'll be my treat." Massimo offered

"Sure!" The three females shouted with joy (with a bit of giggling)

As the four left, the control room to go to the shopping district. As they were on their way, Dynamo and Vile had just made it to the Air Bus Service.

"We have to look for the girl and steal the "metal"." Vile was discussing the objectives of the plan with Dynamo

"And we have to make sure it gets done quickly so nobody will notice." Dynamo thinking of a way to pull it of.

As they were about to enter the vehicle, a voice called out to them.

"Excuse me, can you open the door!" Cinnamon was running to keep the door open

As the door was closing, Vile stuck his foot on one of the sides of the door.

"Thanks!" Cinnamon looked at Vile and bowed

"No problem." Vile answered coldly

Soon everyone was on board, as the bus was moving towards the shopping district, everyone was seated, and Cinnamon sat next to Vile, which made him uncomfortable.

"Umm? What's your name?" Cinnamon was wandering what was the name of the person who helped her

"I'm…Vile…" Vile answered staring out of the window

"So, tell me, Vile, where did you and you partner come from?" Marino asked Vile, as she was in front of the two

"We are from the eastern headquarters" Dynamo interjected

"Is that so? Then what are your ranks, specialty, and unit?" Marino tried to test them as she was unsure if they were telling the truth

Shoot Dynamo thought to himself

"So you guys ar-"Before Marino could even finish her sentence, Vile interrupted

"Vile, B-Class Hunter, Ride Armor specialist of Elite Unit 8, Dynamo B-Class, Close range specialist of Melee Unit 7"

"Wow, so you guys are real hunters. Then you must know X." Massimo amazed at Vile and Dynamo

"Well, I don't X personally, but we've met." Dynamo replied

"We'll be arriving soon; please don't leave your valuables behind." The bus attendant announced

As soon as they arrived, Cinnamon invited Vile for lunch. At first, he declined, but Dynamo forced him to join. When they found a place to eat, Marino continued asking questions, and Vile kept on answering. Massimo and Dynamo were arm wrestling, and Nana was still thinking of X

"So who's the new leader of the eastern?" Marino still continuing her questions

"None, we're all independent, but we still have to report to the navigators"

"Who is the head of all the Hunters?"

"Colonel Signas" Vile still kept his cool

"Why don't you just stop asking questions?!" Nana getting annoyed at the constant questions

"Fine!" Still not trusting the two

"Vile, that's the girl Sigma wants" Dynamo whispered to Vile

"I know…"

"Well, I'm going back to work" Massimo left the table waving

"Bye!" The girls waved back

As soon as Massimo left restaurant, a scream was heard.

"HELP!!!" A female voice came from behind the counter in the restaurant they were eating in

Everyone rushed towards the counter, and then they saw a female reploid being held up for her money. When the thief saw them, he got behind the female and pulled out a gun, pointing it to her head, and a knife with the other hand.

"Stay away!" The thief waved the knife

"Don't shoot!" Massimo was trying to prevent a worse-case scenario

Then Vile shoved himself in front of Massimo.

"I said stay back!" The thief threw the knife towards Vile's neck

Vile took the attack, and was injured by the knife. As soon as Vile got to his knee, he fired a stun shot, using his shoulder cannon, at the thief. Thus, the thief was arrested moments later.

"Vile! Are you okay?" Cinnamon rushed towards Vile

"I'm fine…argh!" Vile reached for the wound

"That what you get for being reckless." Dynamo said waving his finger

"Hold on, I heal you" Cinnamon, soon surrounded Vile and herself with a green light, as used her special ability

"So, this is why Sigma wants this girl." Vile thought to himself before passing out

"This is going to be interesting." Dynamo was thinking of what "fun" he could have in Giga city

A/N: Pls. review, the first review was done by my friend; because I asked him to, if you the reader is offended by this action, I'm sorry.


	6. Infiltration:Vile

A//N: To those who really like this story, thank you for your views. Sorry about this late post. I lost my usb that had the completed version of this chapter. Good thing I wrote this on Paper first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Vile woke up, and found that was in the clinic. Since he became unconscious from the attack, Cinnamon stayed beside Vile to make sure he was alright, while Dynamo, who was still pretending to be a hunter, made a few rounds to memorize the paths.

"Oh! You're awake." Cinnamon looked at Vile with much worry

"Yeah..." Vile got out of bed

"Wait! You're still injured. You should rest." Cinnamon was worried that the wound might open up

"I'm tougher than I look." Vile flexed his right arm as a gesture to make Cinnamon feel better

"I'm glad" Cinnamon smiled despite the fact that she almost cried

"I'm going out, okay?" Vile was walking out the door until Cinnamon called out to him

"I'll be here, if you're looking for me."

"Sure."

As soon as Vile left, he wandered around until he finally reached the helipad. Then, he thought about what had happened, about saving the female earlier, and about Cinnamon, who he had just met, healed his injury. And before he even noticed it was night time. .

"Is this what gives X his strength?" Vile looked towards the sky trying to clear his mind

"Maybe" Another voice interjected while Vile was thinking

"Oh, it's just you" Dynamo came out of the shadows and revealed himself

"So, when do we start?" Dynamo was asking about when they should carry out their mission

"…now…" Vile turned to the door to begin his job

The two mavericks broke off; Dynamo went to the lab, while Vile walked towards the clinic still thinking of what happened.

"How can someone be that kind?" Vile had reached the clinic door

As he entered, he saw Cinnamon sleeping on her desk with her hand covering a pink notebook. He removed the notebook under Cinnamon with out her waking up. It read:

"_Dear diary,_

_Today, I met a very nice person, though he may act cold. He told me his name was "Vile". Even though we just met, h e was nice enough to leave the door open to let me and my friends in the bus. And he was also brave; he stopped the thief by himself to make sure that other wouldn't be hurt. When, I think about it, I guess he's my new __**Friend.**_

After reading that, Vile was beginning to also think of Cinnamon as his friend. Though he had to admit, he had no friends, and wondered if this really is the source of X's power. Without second thoughts he decided to continue; only this time he was feeling a bit of regret.

"I'm sorry." Vile attached a small device that would keep her asleep until removed

He then picked up Cinnamon, carried her on his back, and left the room, with the word friend echoing in his mind.

"Dynamo here, I'm on the helipad, come up so get the heck out."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, though it was hard to get it up here with its size." Dynamo stared at the Supra Force Metal, which was roughly half the height of his legs

"I'm on my way." Vile adjusted Cinnamon's position on his back

When Vile made it to the helipad, Dynamo had activated the emergency transport on the metal.

"I checked her data out, apparently she carries a special device the reproduces force metals." Dynamo informed

"I see…" Vile replied

"You seem different." Dynamo inquired about Vile's different attitude

"I'm just tired." Vile lied

"Ok, so we're off!" Dynamo activated the 2nd emergency transport

When they left, their actions were immediately known as the surveillance camera saw them taking off, with the Supra Force Metal and the nurse reploid, Cinnamon

**The next day**

Massimo had reported to Nana about the events of last night, leaving both of them silent. They still couldn't believe, that the two, were actually mavericks.

"I can't believe it…" Nana still shocked about what had happened

"Yeah, guess Marino was right to suspect them." Massimo still having a hard time accepting this

"What do we do?" Massimo asked

"We contact X and the others." Nana already connecting to the central headquarters

"Should we keep this a secret from professor Gaudille?" Massimo worried about the platypus-like scientist's reaction

"I think we should."

When Nana finally established contact with the Hunters Base, Vile and Dynamo made it back to their base.

"I'm pleased with your achievements." Sigma called out to the two

"No sweat." Dynamo sitting on a pile of ruble

"Vile, I'm impressed, how did capture her?" Sigma wondered on how Vile caught her with little resistance

"I…tricked her into thinking that I was her friend." Vile said leaving the room

"Ok, with these we can begin preparations take over the world!" Sigma, who happy that his plan is finally working.

While outside, Vile punched the wall and cursed himself. Why did he feel bad about abducting her? Thinking about this repeatedly, he tried to convince himself that it was part of the plan.

"No choice" Vile went into a capsule to retire for the day, while thinking about what he should do

A//N: Note in this chapter I made Vile more, in the sense, "Human". This is where the out of characterness takes place. Please review after reading or pm me for suggestions.


	7. Infiltration:Dynamo

A//N: I will make this second part telling Dynamo's half of the mission.

After Vile was taken to the Clinic, Dynamo walked around trying to kill time. He was accompanied by Massimo and Marino.

"Sorry about your partner." Massimo said sympathetically

"I would worry about him; he is MUCH tougher than he looks." Dynamo shifting his gaze to a pretty girl, who just passed by.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Marino still curious about the dark blue Reploid.

"Dunno… Probably walk around, and check out the sites."

"So, we'll go on ahead." And with that Massimo and Marino left.

Dynamo was glad that they had left. He was finally given the chance to do whatever he wants, which in this case is...

"Now, time to pick up some Chicks!!!" Dynamo retracted his visors and headed towards the shops.

(First Attempt)

There was a pretty female reploid in a book store. She had long brown hair, amber eyes and she had blue armor that covered her torso, but her bottom half was covered with a skirt. Dynamo walked up to the girl.

"Hello" Dynamo said in a suave manner.

"Oh, who might you be?"

"Me? I am the robber of hearts, the Ultimate ladies man, I am…." Dynamo posed in a dramatic manner.

"Sorry, nice try, But I don't date bums." She replied coldly, and left.

She had left Dynamo in a frozen state of Shock and embarrassment. Dynamo, who was being stared at by the other women, quickly left and found a concealed corner to cry in, before moved on.

(Second Attempt)

After a few hours of solitude, Dynamo moved on to the park, and luckily found a girl around Cinnamon's Height, armor color, and attitude. He approached the girl, reminded not to make it too suave.

"Good Afternoon, Miss"

"Hello!" The girl shouted while jumping towards Dynamo.

"Why don't you come with me, and let's have some lunch."

"Sure!"

Dynamo, in a state of happiness, held on her hand and started to walk toward the food court in the upper levels. As they were about to leave the park, they were stopped by a group of black reploids. Each of the reploids in the group had black square shade except one, who had a pair of shades that had a pointed edge.

"How dare you kidnap little missy!" The leader of the group shouted, while pulling out his gun.

"Unforgivable!" The rest pulled out their sabers

"Uh-oh, I guess Daddy was serious about no boyfriends." The girl ran towards the group, leaving Dynamo by Himself.

Dynamo began running towards to transporter until he was cut of by two of the guys. While cut off by having two sabers against his face, the leader (if you haven't gotten it by now it's the guy with pointy shades.) walked up close, removed his shades and pointed his gun at Dynamo's head.

"You've got a lot of nerve." The Leader said, while charging the gun shot

Dynamo looked at the guys face, and immediately recognized it.

"Oni, is that you?" Dynamo called out to the leader.

"Dynamo? It is you! Sorry, didn't recognize you without your shades." Oni returned the gun to its holster, and told the others to go on ahead.

"It been a long time, hasn't it?" Oni asked

"What? Three to Seven years?" Dynamo, still wiping off the sweat from his head.

"Let's talk somewhere else; I know a place with a great view."

The two walked towards the top of the tower, still chatting about what had happened during their times away. When they reached the top, they sat on the ledge, reminiscing about their old times.

"So, Oni, you started working as a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, the pays good, but there's less action, and you?"

"Same old, same old"

"So, you're in town because of a job?"

"Pretty much"

"Why don't you join me? We could be the best again."

"Nah, besides there is someone I want to beat first."

"You mean-"

"That's right, I want to beat Zero!" Dynamo raised his fist towards the air.

"Ha ha! Alright, just remember the offer's always open for you." Oni got up and started walking towards the doors.

"Sure, I'll remember that." Dynamo walked towards the wall, sat down and took a nap.

One hour later

Dynamo was awakened by the sound of the door opening and saw Vile walked towards the center of the helipad.

"Is this what gives X his strength?" Vile looked towards the sky trying to clear his mind

"Maybe" Dynamo interjected while Vile was thinking

"Oh, it's just you" Vile surprised to find Dynamo behind him.

"So, when do we start?"

"…now…"

Dynamo rushed towards the Transporter, upon reaching the transporter, found that no one was guarding it. He took this opportunity, and headed towards Gaudile's Laboratory. When he reached the Lab, Dynamo looked for the main lab. After five wrong turns in the eternal forest, he finally reached the main lab.

"Wow, so this is the Supra Force Metal…" Dynamo stared at the Glass pod, housing the said object.

After removing the Supra Force Metal, Dynamo looked around to see what was valuable, until he found a computer.

"Let's see what this guy been up to?" Dynamo started typing on the keypad.

Dynamo found the Data on the reploid Cinnamon. Interested, he read every bit of data there was on her. He quickly picked up the Supra Force Metal and teleported towards the helipad. He reached the communicator on his head and called Vile.

"Dynamo here, I'm on the helipad, come up so get the heck out."

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah, though it was hard to get it up here with its size." Dynamo stared at the Supra Force Metal.

"I'm on my way."

Dynamo got an emergency transport from his buster, and attached it to the Supra Force Metal, set the coordinates and sent it to Sigma. Then Vile entered the Helipad with Cinnamon on his back.

"I checked her data out, apparently she carries a special device the reproduces force metals." Dynamo informed

"I see…" Vile replied

"You seem different." Dynamo inquired about Vile's different attitude

"I'm just tired." Vile lied

"Ok, so we're off!" Dynamo activated the 2nd emergency transport

When they left, their actions were immediately known as the surveillance camera saw them taking off, with the Supra Force Metal and the nurse reploid, Cinnamon.

**The Next Day**

"I'm pleased with your achievements." Sigma called out to the two

"No sweat." Dynamo sitting on a pile of ruble

"Vile, I'm impressed, how did capture her?" Sigma wondered on how Vile caught her with little resistance

"I…tricked her into thinking that I was her friend." Vile said leaving the room

"Ok, with these we can begin preparations take over the world!" Sigma, who happy that his plan is finally working.

After that Vile had left the room.

"Hey, Sigma, remember our deal." Dynamo stood up, and was walking out of the room.

"But, Of course. You help with the plan and I help you become stronger." Sigma stared at the closed door from his regeneration capsule.


	8. Wild Thoughts

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. Just been very busy with school. (Meaning I forgot about the story) Anyway, Enjoy and Read and Review

* * *

**Maverick Hunter Base**

A few moments after the kidnapping of Cinnamon, and the theft of the Supra Force Metal, Nana tried to contact the Hunter Base.

"Signas, we're receiving an incoming transmission from Giga City!" Pallette called Signas through the intercom

"Patch it through." Signas was watching Zero and the others recovering in the capsules

"Hello, is anyone there?" A screen opened in front Signas

"Yes, this is Signas" He looked at the screen with his usual serious expression.

"Signas, This is the chief of Giga City, Nana" Nana appeared on the screen

"What is the matter?"

"Giga City was infiltrated by two reploids. They took of with Cinnamon and the remainder of the Supra force metal"

"Which reploids?" Signas already getting a good idea of who one of the two were.

"Here are the two reploids in question." Nana typed some commands on her terminal

The screen dimmed and had shown a screen shot of the two mavericks, as they were leaving Giga City.

"Do you know these two?" Nana asked

"Yes, the one with the shoulder cannon is Vile, a former hunter. And the other one is Dynamo, a mercenary, both worked for Sigma in the past" Signas stated

"So, Vile's a former hunter…" Nana wasn't surprised

"Why?"

"He claimed that they were both hunters"

"I see, we shall help you search for these two" Signas ended the transmission with a salute

"Pallette, call X and Axl" Signas ordered the navigator

Meanwhile, Dynamo was busy attaching some wires to Cinnamon and Vile was watching over Sigma's new army.

"Wake up, my little sleeping beauty" Dynamo removed the device that Vile attached before

"Uh…uh… waah. Where am I?" Cinnamon curious about her whereabouts looked and saw she was in a rundown computer room; most of the computer screens were obviously broken and the walls had large stains of rust on them.

"You're in our little base" Dynamo readying a machine

"How did I get here?"

"Vile's the one who kidnapped you" Dynamo smiling at his comment

"What? You're lying!" Cinnamon couldn't believe what he said

"Nope, It's true." Dynamo turned the machine on, which sent electrical shocks to Cinnamon

"W…w…what are you going to do?" Cinnamon was trembling with pain and sadness

"We're going to use your little generator" Dynamo increased the output of the machine

"Ugh…argh!!!" Cinnamon was trying to hold back the pain

"You see little girl, me and Vile are partners. He doesn't care about you." Dynamo watced, while putting the machine on maximum output, after a few hours, he was able to make seven replicates of the Supra Force Metal, which he gave to Sigma.

"Here's all for today" Dynamo the seven bit towards Sigma

"Good, it will be our trump card" Sigma absorbed the seven bits into his still repairing body

"Sigma, the girl shows strong feelings for Vile, what do we do about it?"

"Let him be the one to extract the next batch" Sigma gave an eerie grin as he let out those words while closing is eyes; Dynamo simply kept his usual smile and wondered if he should continue with the torture.

Unknown to the two, Vile made his way into the extraction room with two new generation mavericks guarding the door.

"Out of my way" Vile ordered

"Sir!" the two mavericks opened the door, which revealed a worn out Cinnamon

"Cinnamon…" Vile looked at Cinnamon with worry.

"…" She looked at him and did not reply

"Why?"

"What?" Vile looked at her with confusion, and pondered at her question.

"Why did you do it?" Cinnamon stared at his face

"Orders, I guess"

"But, I think you don't like doing this" Cinnamon beamed a genuine smile at him.

"_How can she smile in a state like hers?"_

Vile thought, out of the long time as a maverick, he hasn't seen anyone who could ever smile under circumstances like this one, yet he felt drawn to her smile.

As they were chatting, the door opened.

"Vile, don't you know it's still working hours, come back later so you guys can make out"

"Shut up, Dynamo!" Vile angered by his comment.

"Easy boy, Sigma said you're the one to extract more metals from her" Dynamo told Vile's new orders, with a frown on his face.

"What?"

"You-Are-The-Next-Extractor… and it starts…Now…" Dynamo stated

Vile looked at Cinnamon, with confusion through his stare, he felt weird, something he didn't experience before. After a few hours, ten more metals were created.

"Wow! You can create more than me!" Dynamo amazed with the number produced

"I'll be out for a while…" Vile walked out the door, and strolled around their base till he reached his armory. He decided to change his armor; he switched his original armor for his V armor. (The one used in X8) After changing, Vile walked outside the building, and flew around, trying to think of what to do. He was so deep into thought until he noticed two hunters below him.

X and Axl were searching for Vile and Dynamo's whereabouts in the nearby wasteland.

"Axl, are you alright?" X asked as they were riding their chasers trying to look for Vile

"Fine, but shouldn't I be the one asking you?"

"X, report" Signas asked through the COM link

"No sights of any of the two, permission to continue the search" X replied

"Permission denied, come back for now" Signas ordered, both X and Axl stopped their chasers.

"So, what do we do X?" Axl asked

"We head back for now…" X stated with a sad tone. They turned their chasers around and sped off. As soon as they left, their COMlinks received a transmission from Alia.

"X, Axl, there is a maverick close by; it appears to be directly above-"

Alia's transmission was cut off by a barrage of missiles from above, both X and Axl's chasers were destroyed. They were both thrown off and injured from the attack.

"How have you been X?" Vile slowly descended with his cannon at the ready.

"VILE!" X raised his buster and released a charge shot at the descending Vile.


	9. Two for Two and a half

A/N: Not too sure about this one....But tell me what you think, okay?

Looking down at the incoming charge shot, Vile aimed his shoulder cannon and released a large shot. The two shots collided and knocked Vile out off the sky, crashing straight unto the ground; he fired a shot on the ground to soften his landing.

"You were close, but…" Vile snapped his fingers and his Goliath ride armor dropped out of the sky; he mounted him self on its platform.

"This is too much fun!"

The ride armor dashes towards X while punching rapidly in random directions. X dodged the attack and returned fire, shot after shot X recalled the exact same fight from the moon.

"Come on X, save me a bit of the action" Axl was able to gather himself and his weapons; he got up and started firing rapidly at Vile; he saw the incoming shots and rotated the ride armor and blocked them using its arm.

"Not this time!" Vile fired his entire payload of missiles, dozens and dozens of missiles flew above and arched over and blew up majority of the field. X and Axl were blown away and hid behind some of the scarp metal and rocks nearby.

"Axl, wait for him to lower his guard…" X held his buster low; he was badly damaged from the missile attack, there were parts of his arms that have their circuits exposed, Axl was in a worse condition; he lost his left arm in the explosion.

Vile got off his ride armor and started to look by foot; he knew they were hiding behind somewhere behind the debris.

"Come out, X!" Vile fired a single shot from his shoulder cannon at a large piece of scrap metal, the shot drove straight through it, and Vile started shooting at the various structures, hoping to hit X.

"Vile!" X jumped from the top of one of the scrap metal structures and released a charged shot. Vile turned around and jumped to the left and rapidly fired shot from his cannon, his shot started to trail X, as he ran.

"AXL, NOW!" X shouted as he dived into one of the craters created earlier. Axl hijacked Vile's ride armor and drove it behind him. Vile looked back, only to see a punch from his ride armor, the force of the punch sent Vile flying above X.

"Damn it! Why is it always like this? Why is it always X who wins?" Vile looked at the ground, as he fell closer and closer to the ground.

"This is the end for you, Vile!" X aimed his buster at him and started charging another shot. The question: "Why?" kept on repeating in Vile's head; he managed to snap out of this daze, but by the time he did, X's shot was inches in front of him.

Taking the hit, Vile crashed in front of X. Axl drove the ride armor near the crater and kept his guns aimed at Vile while X got closer to him. Looking up at X from his cracked visor; he remembered the first time he was defeated by X, it was like this; he had the advantage, he had the chance and he had the power, but X was still able to beat him, despite having been beaten and worn out.

"Why is it, X?" Vile spoke out as his voice started to generate static.

"What do you mean?" X retracted his buster and looked at him, noticing most of his weapons were destroyed.

"Why is it that I'm never able to beat you?"

X looked at Vile with pity, since the start of the war against Sigma; he still was clinging on the "Power" he was looking for.

"It's because I, no, we fight for something" X gave him a stern look and began to walk away. He gave the signal to Axl to leave.

"X, are you sure it's okay to leave him there?" Axl held is left elbow feeling where his left arm used to be.

"He isn't a threat anymore…" X climbed out of the crater, taking a breather from the hard fought battle.

"I couldn't agree more!"

X and Axl looked behind them, and saw Dynamo carrying Vile by the waist. X and Axl readied their weapons and aimed at Dynamo.

"You see, this guy went out on walk and I thought it might be fun to tag along, but who would have thought it would be this fun!"

Dynamo dropped Vile and tossed two twin sabers at the maverick hunters. X was able to dodge by jumping to the right, but the ride armor was struck at the chest area with both sabers coming out of the backside. Axl was caught in the explosion and badly burned; he fainted from all his injuries.

"Dynamo?" X fired shots one after the other hoping one of them would give him and opening.

"Long time no see, X!" Dynamo drew his twin saber and kept it spinning. All incoming shots were dispersed.

"I've gotta say, I'm really loving this new equipment" Dynamo flexed his joint, getting a better feel off his newly heightened abilities.

"What do you mean?" X held his the place where his used to be connected. "I'm pretty sure you know already…" Dynamo pointed his buster towards X's face. He brought his visor down. "What…?" X was baffled by the hand gesture, until he saw a bright blue light.

"This time it's the other way, right? Adios Amigo…" Dynamo released an electric sphere at an amazing speed, hitting X, after the smoke of the attack cleared Dynamo was able to see the cracks it caused in X's armor.

"That's…" X realized what the attack was before passing out.

"Shhh… no spoilers…"

Vile looked over to his side and saw the difference in power. He saw the potential the Supra-Force Metal can give, but remembered the look on Cinnamon's face while they forced her generator to produce more. Vile pondered on the decision whether to use them or not; he wanted power, but he wanted to crush X with his own power.

"Come on, you big lug" Dynamo placed an emergency transporter on Vile and sent him back to their hideout.

**Maverick Hideout**

Vile was transported directly to a recovery bed, he looked around, trying to get up from the bed. When he put one of his legs on the ground, he felt a hand on his shoulder; he quickly looked back and saw Cinnamon, before he could do anything else his power gave way.

**(A Few Hours later)**

Vile woke up on the recovery bed, good as new. His armor was free of cracks and dents, his weapons were fixed and his energy was fully recharged.

"Pretty useful, isn't she?" Vile looked to his right, and saw Dynamo coming into the room. Vile couldn't help, but wonder why Cinnamon was walking around when she was supposed to be hooked up to the machine and produce Supra-Force Metals, but even more surprising, her colors were different (Cinnamon's Iron Maiden color).

"What is she doing here?"

"What do you mean "she"?" Dynamo gave Vile a smile, as "Cinnamon" was covered in a bright light, revealing a new generation reploid.

"Good thing, I looked through her designs while I was stealing the Supra-Force Metal; who knew she had something like X's armors?" Dynamo looked at Vile as he remained silent on the bed. Vile stared at the ceiling, and made a decision.

"Oh, and Vile, I didn't tell Sigma about our little walk with the Hunters; he watched…"

"Just go already…" Vile lay on the bed and retired for the night. Dynamo walked through the hall and entered Sigma's Chamber.

"Better than expected, but do I really have do it one at a time?" Dynamo fiddled with a chip compartment on his buster and removed three blank chips and inserted them into a nearby computer. Sigma came out of his capsule, with his body completely fixed, but he kept a cloak on.

"I wanted to see the difference in strength with two who can fight on par with X, it seems stealing the girl and the Supra Force Metal was worth while."

"Sure, sure, I'll get three more of both, ok?" Dynamo typed some commands into the computer, and put the chips inserted earlier into his buster.

"But seriously, I prefer the data Vile took from the base over the force metals…" Dynamo aimed his buster at the wall and began to charge his buster; he looked into his visor and read the flashing sign.

"_Copy Complete"_


	10. Is There Any Other Way?

**The Next Day**

Signas looked at the giant screen with a stern look, thinking of where the base could be, being attacked in the waste land to the west of Abel city. His desk behind him, stacked high with records of the wasteland dangerously close to an avalanche, was the only thing hiding him from any who would enter his office.

There were several promising locations, which survived the Eurasia crash, from the records, but he was able to narrow it down to two:

**The Cameron Facility** – A defunct R&D lab that failed to produce an effective reploid that could par to any one of the prominent members of the Repliforce without going Maverick.

The facility was large enough to house a small army and they had the necessary resources, but had an insufficient power supply to maintain long term operations.

**The Weiss Satellite Station** - Formerly still active until the crash, this was the Weiss Company's greatest achievement, a powerful Earth-based satellite station that could receive and send signals from the base to anywhere on Earth or to the space colony Eurasia, a simple modification would allow them to transport themselves anywhere.

The facility would explain how Vile and Dynamo were able to intercept X and Axl as well as steal the remaining Supra Force Metal from the Redips Incident, but it didn't have the necessary tools to repair any injuries of a hunter class reploid.

Signas adjusted his hat while he collected his thoughts and assessed the current situation: X and Axl were just sent back to the Medical Bay, Zero was still recovering and most hunters are still down. He couldn't send in any of the navigators to check out the possible hideouts for Vile.

He had to make a decision, the base was severely strained, and he had to clear one of the two facilities. He got up from his chair, opened a small compartment in his arm rest and took out a small gun. Strafing through the corridors Signas passed through the rushing staff, without anyone trying to stop him.

_"I know this is risky… No one will be able to take my place…"_ He thought as he got on the elevator to the hangar.

_"But there is no other choice…"_

He walked over to a ride chaser and drove out.

**Maverick Base**

Vile got up from his bed, removing the various wires from the side of his helmet, moving his joints around, testing if there were any problems. He look around the room, it was partially repaired compared to when they started, there was power running through the facility now though it was barely enough for their needs. The walls were still covered with dust and there floors were occupied by broken computers and tables.

He walked out of the room and down the hall, with nothing particular to do, passing a room with several dozen pods inside that caught his interest. Staring at the pods, he noticed that there was nothing inside but a glowing green liquid. While looking into the green liquid his mind began to drift, drifting back to yesterday, the source of X's strength. He's heard that humans, in dire struggles, would always find a great strength by finding something they want to protect.

"_They did always say X was almost human…" _

"Impossible!"

Vile in his rage from the thought, punched one of the pods, completely destroying the glass with the green liquid spilling out and covering him.

Having this conflict of thought, Vile wandered throughout their base, trying to find the answer to his problem.

"Sir!"

Vile looked up and saw two new-gen. reploids guarding a door gave him a salute. He ignored them and simply continued on his walk until the door behind them opened.

"Vile! How are thing?" Dynamo asked in his usual playful tone.

"Dynamo…"

"What? Still upset about the fight?"

"That doesn't matter anymore…"

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, Sigma told you to add these in to your system." Dynamo reached in a compartment and pulled out five large pieces of Supra Force Metal. Looking at the glowing pieces of metal, Vile reached out for them.

"Oops, I'm really getting forgetful today…" Dynamo quickly closed his hand and pulled his hand away.

"What is it?" Vile knowing Dynamo; would have some kind of back bite to anything.

"Don't you want to see our guest? She worked really hard to make these." Dynamo gave his usual smirk and walked in. The room had been improved since they left, a lot of the junk was removed and the machine that Cinnamon was hooked up to seemed more advanced, but Vile's gaze a directed at Cinnamon.

The nurse reploid had a dazed look on her face; she was covered in dirt, parts of her body had burn marks from the electrical surge from the previous machine and her heart shaped chest plate was left on the floor, obviously ripped by someone with greater strength than Dynamo.

"What happened to her?" Vile looked at her current state and thought of the difference from when he first saw her in Giga City and now.

"Simple; we hooked up a new machine; it kills the consciousness of whatever's hooked up and grants a full access hack."

"I mean the ripped chest plate…"

"Oh, THAT… Well, to tell the truth it was already like that when I got here…" Dynamo had a serious face for the first time in Vile's presence.

"You didn't check her memory banks?"

"No, I don't want any Nightmares!" Dynamo quickly reverted back to his normal self, much to Vile's dismay.

"Besides, I haven't seen anyone else here with anybody else here with our level of intelligence, so it might have been the boss."

"I hope so…"

Dynamo offered the Supra Force metals again, to which Vile quickly snatched them from his hands and absorbed them.

Vile started to feel a surge in his body; he felt excitement, like whenever he is in a battle with X, the feeling was exhilarating.

"How is it?"

"Just right…" Vile turned to leave before he was stopped by Dynamo.

"Hold on, why don't you test it out?" Dynamo showed the handle of his twin saber, to which Vile responded by lowering his shoulder cannon. They walked out of the room and into one of the many spare rooms in the base.

They placed a distance between each other as soon as they entered, took their positions and stared at each other.

"No holding back now!" Dynamo brought down his visor and took his usual stance.

"Wouldn't have it any other way…!" Vile fired five rapid shots from his shoulder cannon.

Dynamo quickly dodged the shots, he jumped and rolled to a corner and threw three spinning sabers in to the air, blocking any other shots. Vile continued to fire without rest, noticing that on his HUD that the shots weren't taking as much energy as usual.

"Come on, Dynamo, is that all you have, after the upgrades?" Vile started to put pressure on Dynamo's position.

"If only you knew…"

Vile quickly turned around only to find a pink light quickly running up to his head. He leaned back as much as he could to dodge the slash, only to have a part of his cannon to be sliced off.

"What the-!"

Vile grabbed Dynamo's arm as quick as he could and threw him to a wall; he quickly ran up to him and punched Dynamo in the stomach.

"Got you this time."

"Agh-" Dynamo retaliated, punching Vile square on the face. The exchange of blows continued for a few hours, before catching the attention of Sigma, looking over their fight; recorded them and gathered data on their performance with upgrades. He allowed them to continue for a while, before got bored.

"Surrender!" Vile kicked his opponent on his head, sending him across the room, and shot some of his shoulder rockets. Dynamo hit the wall and was smothered with explosions.

Vile looked into the smoke cloud, only to be shot at by two blue lights. He wasn't able to dodge them all. He became paralyzed as soon as it shocked him, leaving him in a dog like position.

"I'd call this a draw…Wouldn't you say, partner?" Dynamo, stuck horizontally on the wall, looked at Vile, who wasn't able to move, from across the room.

"Yeah, I'd call it a draw…" Vile looked at his partner and knew they couldn't continue, but felt that Dynamo had earned least some of his respect. They looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh, due to their awkward positions.

"I wouldn't call it "over"." A voice said from outside.

Both Vile and Dynamo quickly looked at the doorway, watching as a large figure slowly creped its way to the door. They both tried to move from their predicament, only to no avail.

"It's been a long time, Vile…"

They watched as the figure put both of its hands together and pulled them back.

"Hadouken!"

From that single attack, the room was instantly filled with fire. Vile then recognized the mystery reploid.

"Magma Dragoon…" Vile, let out his name, before he became engulfed the fire.


	11. A Decision Made

A/N: I should really stop speed typing… Some of the words I type aren't read…So much for writing it on paper then copying…

Had to do some research on some terms for the New-Gens, will probably make some changes in the next one. Not sure of some parts tell me what you think…

* * *

The room, set a blaze from the Hadouken, rang alarms throughout the facility. The sprinklers turned on and put out most of the fire. Dynamo and Vile were blown outside by the force of the blast. Vile, having his armor set on fire, and Dynamo, having the ends of his hair charred to a crisp, got up and shook their heads.

"Aw Man, now I'll have to cut that off…" Dynamo grabbed his hair and patted off the charred ends.

"Now not the time for that!" Vile, not minding that he was on fire and that the attack destroyed his rocket pods, stood up. Looking at the lower left corner of his HUD, a light flashing 50% energy depleted, caught his attention.

"_That was more powerful than when he was still with the hunters… I thought Zero got him…"_

Magma Dragoon walked out of the hole he created and looked at his two opponents. His fingers, twitching, from the excitement of the fight, charged straight at Dynamo, instantly grabbing his hair and tossing him in to the night sky.

"Crap! Not now!" Dynamo spun helplessly as he got further and further way from the ground.

"I guess all that fire is just for show! Come on, is this all you have in you?" Vile, taking his chances, ran up to Magma Dragoon and slid right between his legs and pulled him down. Putting his hands on the ground, Magma Dragoon lifted his legs, along with Vile, and kicked him onto Dynamo. As the two hit each other, Dynamo activated his buster and aimed it at their opponent.

"Why don't you cool down? You'll burn yourself out…"

Dynamo charged his buster and shot a large icicle. Magma Dragoon responded by opening his mouth at the fast traveling icicle.

"Don't tell me he's going to eat it!" Dynamo surprised from that unusual action: opening your mouth to the attack. Vile was able to catch a glimpse of Magma Dragoon's pose; he tried to activate his boosters, but most of his remaining system were severely damaged by the fire.

"You idiot, Get out of his way!" Vile tried to push Dynamo away from Magma Dragoon's Fire Stream, but most of his energy was already gone. Magma Dragoon launched his Fire Stream; it quickly rose to their height, but stopped after burning through Dynamo's icicle, much to their surprise and hit the ground.

"This power…" Magma Dragoon stared at his hands as smoke was rising from it, surprised he was able to defeat two, albeit already tired, infamous Mavericks.

Vile and Dynamo tried to stand up with their injuries; Vile could only kneel in front of their opponent, while Dynamo fell unconscious.

"Why…Are you here…?" Vile, whose HUD was starting to draw static, was starting to run on emergency power. Suddenly, Magma Dragoon was consumed by a bright light, once it died down, there, in his place, was a generic new generation reploid.

"What… is the meaning of th-" Before Vile could finish his sentence, his power ran out, casuing him to collapse. Both he and Dynamo now lay on the ground of the cold night.

Meanwhile, on a distant hill, Signas caught sight of the smoke from the fight. He pulled a pair of binoculars to check the source of the smoke; zooming to get a clearer image of the situation, he saw Vile and Dynamo being dragged into the building by two guardroids, followed by the one new generation reploid.

"So, it was the Weiss Station…" Signas quickly tucked his binoculars away and start to make his way to Hunters Base.

**Hunters Base **

_2 hours later_

Signas had just returned to base; quickly made his way to the closest elevator, only to be stopped by most, if not all, the active navigators.

"And where did you come from Commander?" Alia said, giving a cold stare to her Boss, with most, if not all, of the other navigators was staring angrily at Signas, who knew he was going against protocol, couldn't do anything but gawk at them.

"I had to do a quick recon; I have ascertained the enemy's location, we'll need to prepare a team ASAP…!" Signas gave the order in his usual tone, despite being a bit shaken up by anger of Alia. In response, they all gave him a salute and dispersed in all direction, trying to get back to their stations.

"_It will be a long day tomorrow, whether success or failure…" _Signas thought, as each possible scenario was being processed at the back of his head. As he was making his way back to the Command Centre, Zero greeted him at the door.

"Evening, Commander. " Zero, slanting by the wall, simply turned his head.

"Zero? Are you okay?"

"I've been in worse shape… What's all this commotion about?"

"Come in and I'll show you."

The door rose up and they made their way in, navigators scrambled around the room, getting statuses of any available hunters. Layer noticed Zero entering the room; she started to become laxer in her typing and passing of information.

"Hey! Focus, you're messing up our numbers!" A random navigator shouted at Layer, who immediately blushed and fixed her incorrect input. This drew attention from Zero and Signas.

"Oh, Layer… Are you feeling okay?" Zero looked with concern at her from the elevated platform.

"Oh…Hi…Um, Zero…" Layer, stuttering as she blushed, turned around to see him.

"I'm feeling fine… _thank you for asking_" Her voice became close to inaudible around the "Thank you" she gave. Palette, sitting beside her, had a small mischievous smile while Layer uttered her words.

"Layer, you're red, if you're not feeling well, I suggest you take a small break." Signas said, taking notice of her unusually red face.

"N-no sir, I'm fine!" She quickly turned around and started typing up a storm, keeping up with the others.

"Anyway, Zero, Here is what I've found…"

A map appeared on the main screen, with both the Weiss Station's and the Cameron Facility's locked on.

"I've narrowed their possible hideouts to these two locations and have just found their activity in the Weiss Satellite Station…" Signas typed some commands on a nearby console, causing the screen to dim and display the schematics for the building.

The Weiss Station, which spans up to six thousand meter diameter, comprising of three buildings: the Command Centre, hidden somewhere underground, the Security buildings, encircling the Satellite Array, and the Science building, housing some of the most advanced automated systems, whether research or defence, it was the most secured of them all.

"Despite being inactive for all these years, this facility has maintained power through its many solar panels within each Satellite, and as for their defence capabilities, we have no idea as what we'll face…"

"Why?" Zero looking at Signas with surprise.

"They were not part of the original layout and there are no updated or separate schematics…" Signas said with apparent disbelief.

"Anyway, the plan is simple we'll send in a drone B Blader, it will scan the area for any anti air possibilities, if it detects anything you and every available hunter will travel by ride chasers, if not, you'll be dropped off at safe points closest to the science building."

"Sir!" A navigator called out to Signas.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we have a total of twenty three hunters ready for duty; already including Zero…"

"Not as much as I'd hope…but we have no choice, both Vile and Dynamo are down, so far this is our best chance, considering what happened…" Signas sat on his chair, calming himself, thinking:

"_Are twenty three really enough?"_

"_But if someone beat the both of them would he really stand a chance?" _he thought of sending only Zero, but even he would have difficulty.

"Wait, someone beat both Vile and Dynamo?" Zero, shocked at hearing those words, was struck with disbelief; both X and Axl couldn't beat them yesterday, yet someone just beat the both of them.

"Sadly, yes, there is a chance that you might encounter the one who beat them, that's why I'm sending all capable hunters… We could wait to return to full strength, but that would only allow them to grow…" Signas told Zero, but Alia deciding this was important sent it to broadcast throughout the entire base.

Everyone stopped and listened; they knew their current state, the risks of this mission, and the reason why it would take place just as soon as a handful of hunters just recovered.

"…it's a dangerous mission and we've already lost so much; I know the risks and that losing even one of you, would be a major blow for us, but we must take this chance now, not for our sake, but the people's sake…"

"Zero, prepare for the mission it takes place at midnight, you'll have two hours to prepare…" And with that Zero and Signas gave each other a salute. Zero quickly left the command centre with Layer becoming his assigned Navigator.

Many of the capable hunters, with their morale greatly boosted, quickly prepared themselves and made their way to the hangar, those that could move around but weren't fully ready to fight also made their way to the hangar, and helped with the preparations.

"I must now address the others."

"That won't be necessary Commander." Signas, from his chair, looked at Alia with surprise.

"And why is that?"

"What you said just now, it was broadcast throughout the base; I bet you riled up a few of them here and there…" Alia responded, turning her head around and smiling.

"And Commander, the drone has just launched!" Palette declared with such glee in her voice.

"Thank you, Alia, Palette." And with that Signas watched as two drop ships were being loaded with ride chasers and hunters, while on another screen showed the scanner of the drone B Blader.

"_I hope they don't run into too much trouble…" _Alia thought as she was monitoring the status of the drone.


End file.
